


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by The17thStan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual!Scott, Bottom!Scott, M/M, Oral Sex, Straight!Stiles, gay!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The17thStan/pseuds/The17thStan
Summary: Theo has been a problem for far too long. Stiles discovers he’s held the secret to keeping him in line all along — in his pants. It’s a sacrifice, but Stiles knows how law enforcement works. You gotta be willing to use all available tools. Set in 5x11 with flashbacks to 5x07.





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

“He’ll come to me.”

Stiles sounded so confident. Scott was half wondering what Stiles knew about Theo that he didn’t, half wondering when his best friend had become such a man without him noticing. Finding himself on the floor of the hospital at his hands had certainly brought that to light. On the way to Stiles’s house, Scott decided it was time to confess.

“Theo and I were kinda dating.”

Stiles drove in silence.

“He warned me not to catch feelings for him. He said we were just having fun. He told me I deserved a better guy than him. He was honest about that from the beginning. I guess that might have been one of the only things he was honest about.”

Stiles started to shake his head but contained himself.

“But he was the first guy I liked since Isaac, and I really liked him. He was so hot and everything about him so alluring. I should have known it was too good to be true.”

Stiles maintained his stone expression, his own secret about Theo preventing him from reacting.

“He even told me there was someone else he was into. I knew he was talking about you, and I was … jealous. It made it easier for him to split us apart. It’s not like I thought you were competition. I just hoped he would get over his crush on you and realize he was happy with me. And that might be easier if you weren’t around as much. I’m sorry.”

“OK.”

“OK?”

“It’s OK, Scott. You made a mistake. Look, we’ve all made bad choices. It’s hard to see clearly when you’re really into someone. I don’t really get it when it comes to Theo, but I get it … kind of. He has nice arms, I’ll give you that. … Nice abs …”

“A nice smile. And oh man a nice dick. I know you don’t want to hear this, but sex with him was amazing. No one’s ever fu—”

“Yeah, Scott, that’s enough.”

“Sorry.” Scott blushed.

“You know I’ve never judged you for being into dudes or treated you any different because of it, but you have a lot of other friends who would be more comfortable listening to you talk about sex with one. Try Liam. Or Malia maybe? … I’m sure Mason wouldn’t mind hearing you go on about Theo’s dick.”

_You’re right. I just miss talking to my best friend_. Scott thought about telling Stiles the rest of the truth, but decided he’d confessed enough for now. “Yeah.”

“You know, your taste in men sucks. I mean, you really know how to pick winners. I couldn’t _stand_ Isaac, but next to Theo, he’s a prince.”

“Isaac is a prince, period. Next to anyone.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Someday he’ll come back for me.”

_Don’t hold your breath_. “What about Kira?”

“She left. Her mom said she told me not to wait for her. I think she knew I had a thing for Theo and didn’t want to stand in the way.”

“Yeah, I think we all knew. You are over him now, though, right? After what he did?”

“Oh definitely. Theo and I are over. I’m not getting back together with someone who tried to kill me, no matter how huge—”

A glare from Stiles reminded Scott not to finish his sentence.

“Yeah, I’m over him,” Scott mumbled, not sure who he was trying to convince.

*

“Come over.”

Theo’s heart fluttered as he read the text from Stiles again. _Stiles_. His old friend who’d grown up so hot. It had been 11 days since that night in the Jeep, and Theo hadn’t stopped thinking about it and wondering when it would happen again. Could it be?

_He hasn’t offered yet_. Theo didn’t want to get ahead of himself. All he knew was that Stiles wanted to see him. Stiles must want _something_ from him. It didn’t matter what it was, that was good enough. There was a chance. If Stiles wanted something, then he might want it enough to give Theo what he wanted.

He was realistic. He knew Stiles wasn’t ever going to look at him with those dopey heart eyes the way Scott did. But that was OK. Occasional hookups were OK, even if they were transactional. Anything that got him into Stiles’s pants would have to do.

Theo grinned. _There’s a chance_. He thought back to the first time it happened.

**

The night of the stakeout. Five hours in a car with Stiles. So close. So much time breathing his scent. Theo wondered what it was like for people who didn’t have werewolf senses. Was just being near your crush as intoxicating? He was trained so well to maintain control. It had never been harder than when he was that close to Stiles.

Five hours. Enough time for nature to catch up with his friend. It was perfectly normal. Teenage males get erections several times a day. Most of them are involuntary. It didn’t mean anything, but it didn’t have to. All that mattered was it happened.

That’s when his ability to maintain control was really tested. He could hear every pulse of blood flowing into Stiles’s dick. _Oh god_ , _the smell_.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. _It’s bad enough that I have to be stuck here with Theo Raeken, do I also need to get a boner at the most inconvenient time?_ He hoped Theo wouldn’t notice _— Who am I kidding, he’s a werewolf, of course he notices —_ or at least pretend not to _._ It was straining against his underwear.

Theo didn’t make any attempt to conceal he was getting hard as well, not that he expected Stiles to notice. _He barely looks at me. I could be sitting here naked and I don’t know if he’d notice_.

Theo knew the key to seducing a straight guy was to get him to make the first move, but even now with the opportunity seeming to present itself, the possibility of Stiles making a move was too remote. He had to be careful — do just enough to put the idea in his head without making him feel threatened.

Theo adjusted himself, hoping the motion would catch Stiles’s eye and counting on the size of his own bulge to communicate the rest. Thankfully, Stiles, distractedly trying to get away from his own situation, happened to glance in that direction.

Theo openly returned the look at the impressive bulge in his crush’s pants. “You too.”

Stiles hated that there were times he had to regret being so well-endowed, but clearly this was one of them. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh I know, don’t worry, I know. It just happens, we’ve all been there.”

Stiles shook his head, not believing he was having this conversation with Theo, of all people.

“But still …”

Stiles was pretty sure he didn’t want to know whatever point Theo wanted to make. Surely being noticed by Theo should be embarrassment enough to make his boner go down, but strangely, it wasn’t. It pushed against his jeans, persistent as ever.

“You know, neither of us is going to be able to concentrate as long as you’re … in that state.”

“I’m in California, and how exactly is it your problem?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know I’m attracted to you. I know enough not to make a move, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

“You’re gay?” Stiles could never be sure with Theo what was the truth and what was an act.

“Obviously. I assumed Scott told you.”

“Well I’m not.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

“But knowing I can’t have it doesn’t make me want it any less. Do you know what it’s like having werewolf senses? We have a job to do, and I need all of them to focus on that. But this whole time, the one thing my mind wants to focus on is the scent of your dick. It smells delicious.”

Stiles leaned his head back and rolled his eyes. He really couldn’t believe he was having this conversation.

“You know, I could take care of it for you … as a friend.”

“We’re not friends, Theo.”

Theo swallowed. “Even less to be awkward about.”

They sat in silence. Theo listened to Stiles’s heartbeat and the continued pulse of blood in his penis. Stiles wondered why it hadn’t gone down yet.

After a couple minutes, he was startled when a raccoon rustled a nearby bush.

_Damn it! Theo has a point. … Would it really be so bad?_ He could close his eyes and pretend it was someone else. At least he was single. _I mean, I haven’t told her yet, but I’ve already decided. It’s over_.

“You’re right about one thing. We’re not being good cops.”

Theo looked down, concealing his grin. “Yeah.”

“You really want it? And that’s all?”

“Absolutely.”

Stiles paused, still trying to come to terms with the decision.

“OK then.” He slowly unzipped and slid down his pants. _Does Theo have to look like a kid on Christmas morning?_

Theo smiled at the tent in Stiles’s underwear and licked his lips. His salivary glands were gushing. He leaned closer, reached down and felt Stiles through the fabric. It throbbed in response. Theo bent down and put his mouth on the thinly clothed organ.

Stiles was finally convinced it wasn’t a game. “Here, let me get these out of your way.”

Theo pulled back long enough for Stiles to pull down his underwear. His dick sprang back. Theo gazed at it, taking a quick moment to appreciate the beauty. He’d wanted this for so long. He lowered his head and took his first taste. _Heaven_. He took in the length of it until his lips met the base.

Stiles was surprised. He wasn’t used to anyone getting down that far.

Theo held down for a minute and worked his way back up. After some bobbing, he popped off to say something.

“It’s big. Biggest I’ve ever had.”

He quickly got back to bobbing on it.

Stiles tried not to dwell on the realization that he was enjoying it. _So what if Theo gives good head?_

Theo felt a surge of pride as Stiles moved just enough to let him know he was into it. He was so happy his plan had worked out. He continued sucking with enthusiasm.

Stiles put his hand down on the back of Theo’s head and pushed down.

_This just keeps getting better!_ Theo was excited to feel Stiles being aggressive. He showed off his deep-throat skills. He knew he had Stiles where he wanted him when he felt his hips buck.

Theo licked along the length of the shaft and sucked at Stiles’s tip, sensing his orgasm draw near. Shot after shot splattered Theo’s tongue and filled his mouth. He kept going, careful not to lose any of his prize, until Stiles pushed him off. He stared, trying to memorize every detail about that dick before it was out of sight.

Too soon, it was.

Stiles sat back as he zipped up. “You were right. I’m totally more focused now.”

“Just give me a sec.”

Stiles looked over and saw the motion between Theo’s legs.

“What the hell!”

“I just sucked off the guy I’ve been crushing on for months.” _Years_. “I’m gonna need to jerk off.”

“Theo, I swear to god, if you defile my Jeep with your spunk, you are _never_ touching my dick again! Not that there’s any guarantee you will if you don’t.”

“Fine.” Theo’s door opened in a flash and he hopped out and closed it behind him. He crouched down and continued his business where Stiles couldn’t see. _He’s already thinking about next time!_ Savoring the taste in his mouth, it didn’t take long for him to cum on the ground of the parking lot, aiming carefully to hide the puddle under the vehicle. He quickly regained composure and got back in the car.

“Reporting for duty, captain.”

“Let’s get back to work.”

**

Theo stood on the doorstep of the Stilinski house in anticipation. Was it going to happen again? They hadn’t talked about it since, but at least Stiles hadn’t freaked out afterward. Theo had a feeling this was going to be it. His second time … of many. _Once he crosses that line, it’s no longer a one-time thing._

The door opened and he saw Stiles sitting on the steps. _Is it possible he’s gotten more gorgeous since last week?_ He knew he looked good himself, and dared to dream maybe even Stiles would start to appreciate that. All that time at the gym would kinda be a waste if he was just going to chase after a straight guy. _Now that Scott’s not around_.

Stiles glanced up at him, already delighted with his newfound power. Theo had been a problem for long enough, but he wouldn’t be anymore. Not when Stiles had something he wanted so much and could control when and whether he got it.

“What can I do for you?” Theo was back to his confident usual self.

“I need information.”

“I’m happy to help. What do you want to know?”

“Everything you know about the Dread Doctors.”

Theo smiled and rested his eyes on Stiles’s crotch.

“If the price is right. Heck, I’ll make it my business to find out everything you ever need to know if it gives you a reason to call me. I’ll be your best informant — if you keep me well supplied.”

Stiles nodded. _Making deals with criminals is a normal part of law enforcement_. _The criminal justice system requires using all available tools. Yeah, including that one_. “Give me a minute to get ready.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“But first I need to know what happened to my dad.”

“What do you mean?”

“What did you do to him?”

“Stiles, you have to know I wouldn’t hurt you or anyone in your family. I haven’t been honest with everyone obviously, but I have with you – always. My feelings for you are real.” Theo heard another heartbeat in the house. He had assumed it was the sheriff’s, but apparently it was someone else.

“Like you wouldn’t hurt my best friend?”

“Was he really your best friend? … That was different, you know it. It was part of a plan. But I wouldn’t be a part of any plan that involved hurting you or your dad. I wouldn’t.”

Stiles waited impatiently for a signal from Scott. He needed to know Theo was telling the truth about his before proceeding any further. He pulled out his phone and announced, “I’m going to look at some porn.”

“Are you sure you want to do this now? I can go back to the hospital with you and wait for him to recover. We can always do this later. I want you to enjoy it, not be preoccupied worrying about him.”

A silent notification flashed at the top of the screen: A thumbs up from Scott.

“No, we’ll do it now. I think you might know something that will be key to helping him, without knowing exactly what that is.”

“Whatever you want.”

Theo seemed genuinely concerned. Stiles was still suspicious as ever, but he wasn’t detecting the usual veneer of bullshit. He decided Theo and Scott had done enough to put his mind at ease that he would be able to get hard. He relaxed and focused on the porn.

Theo tried to be inconspicuous while Stiles was getting ready but kept his eyes trained on his crush’s crotch. When he saw a bulge growing, he pulled his shirt off and got down on his knees at the bottom of the stairs.

Stiles glanced past his phone at Theo waiting for him on his knees with his tight, well-muscled body. He wasn’t anywhere near considering he might be attracted to Theo, but he liked what he saw. Feeling his power over Theo was turning him on at least as much as the porn was. He put his phone down as he felt his erection stiffen. He pulled his pants down and spread his legs.

He hadn’t told Scott about this part of the plan, but this was for his own good. That claim to be over Theo wasn’t that convincing. _He needs to know exactly what his boyfriend is like_. If almost getting killed wasn’t enough, listening to him blow another guy – his best friend – would have to finish off Scott’s feelings for Theo. _It has to_. Stiles couldn’t think of a more effective way.

He let out a moan – for Scott’s benefit – as Theo sucked on his dick.

Theo noticed an increase in the rate of all three heartbeats in the house. It was hard to focus on anything else when Stiles’s giant dick was once again filling his mouth. He’d waited so long to feel that. But he knew something was up and he couldn’t let his guard down. He would have to figure out what it was while at the same time giving Stiles an unforgettable blowjob.

He went down all the way and tried to focus on the sounds in the house. _Well that’s interesting_. The familiar sound of a hand sliding across a penis. Theo came up for air and tried to focus on the smells, finding a familiar scent. _Scott_. _You’re alive_? _Scott_. _You dirty dog. Jerking off to the sound of your ex-fuck bud slurping on your best friend’s cock_.

Enjoying an inner smirk, he returned his focus to Stiles and the delicious manmeat he was currently enjoying. He unzipped himself to give his dick room to breathe while getting lost in Stiles.

Stiles exhaled. _God, I could get used to making deals with the devil if it feels this good_. He stood up, enjoying the way he towered over Theo on his knees. Stiles wanted to punish Theo for everything he’d done, and punish Scott for falling for the bastard. He started thrusting.

Theo couldn’t believe it. It was just like he’d fantasized. Stiles was fucking his face. _Fuck_. He didn’t even have to ask for it, offer to pay extra. It was just happening. All this time he’d wanted him and now it was real. He was sure he could keep coming up with excuses, reasons he and Stiles would have to work together. _Hell, I might not even have to if Stiles can just admit he wants it_. And the way Stiles was pummeling his throat, one could infer he wants it.

Stiles continued until he felt like he might orgasm too soon. He relaxed and went back to letting Theo do the work. But Theo picked up right where he left off and was soon tasting Stiles’s load for the second time. He sucked out the last drops until Stiles pushed him off.

Theo looked up at Stiles with an adoring gaze, finding the usual hostile glare he expected.

“That was nice,” he said, rising to his feet. “I’ll tell you everything I know, but first I need to use the restroom.”

Stiles nodded, trying to avoid eye contact or noticing Theo’s bulge. _At least he’s not trying to jerk off in the front yard_. He pointed down the hall and headed upstairs to wait, wanting to get far enough away to not hear anything.

Theo walked down the hall and found Scott wiping his jizz off the floor. He smiled and cocked his head toward the open bathroom door, signaling for Scott to join him. Scott hopped up and followed him, then reached for his phone and fired off a few quick texts to Stiles:

That was a little intense, sorry I had to leave  
Find me later when you’re done with Theo

Theo whispered. “Nice to see you Scott. I’m glad you pulled through. I’m sorry I nearly killed you. I won’t ask you to forgive me, but I will give you my body as a peace offering.”

Scott tried to hide his feelings but realized he’d already given the game away.

“I’m with Stiles now, so it can’t be like it was before, but I can let you take care of the things he won’t. You want that, don’t you? You still want my dick.”

Scott knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t pass up Theo’s offer. He got down on his knees and pulled at Theo’s waistband as Theo kicked off his jeans. Scott allowed himself a moment to take in the magnificence of Theo’s body.

Theo smiled. “As long as we can keep this from Stiles, you can have it any time you want. It’s the least I can do to make up for what I did.”

*

Upstairs, Stiles was still coming down from his orgasm when he remembered. _Scott!_ He hoped Theo hadn’t discovered him. He picked up his phone to warn him and found the messages he’d missed. _Whew_.

He thought about Theo’s offer. _I have a feeling investigating supernatural crime in Beacon Hills is about to get a lot easier_. He laid back on his bed and gently cupped his spent dick. _Thanks to this_.

He couldn’t believe how long the feeling was lingering — the weight of every breath. He needed to get his head back before …

Theo was once again standing in a doorway with a cocky smile, knowing how good he’d made Stiles feel. Stiles sat up quickly.

“So.”

“Yeah. About the Dread Doctors. I’ll do whatever you want, Stiles. I don’t just want to help you stop them. After everything they’ve done to me, I want to help you take them down.”

Stiles concealed his smirk with an unimpressed stare. “Well, Raeken. Start talking.”


End file.
